warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nutfur
Nutfur is a pretty, brown-and-black tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip, chin, throat, a plumy tail, and dark amber eyes. Personality Nutfur is a bit shy - she has trouble speaking to cats she doesn't know, and often feels like she should be saying more than she does. She often tends to avoid large groups, and when she has to be part of them she'll stick close to the cats she knows and listen. She likes to find out about the goings-on in the Clan, often staying in one place and pretending to take a nap or eating slowly just to eavesdrop on other cat's conversations. She likes to think of herself like a fly on the wall, finding out about various things going on in the Clan and interested in checking up on the lives of other cats. However, she isn't partial to spreading rumors, and if she knows that a cat is saying something wrong about another cat she will do her best to put that rumor to rest without saying that she knows for a fact whatever they're saying is wrong, as she doesn't want to let other cats know things that a cat in question wouldn't want others to know. Once she opens up to a cat, she's very friendly cat who cares deeply for her friends, always wanting to check up on them and make sure that there's nothing bothering them. If there's a problem that she can easily fix, she'll do it without asking for anything in return, simply wanting her friends to be happy. She's a very physical cat, offering shoulder-bumps and nuzzles and sometimes even leaning on other cats when she feels the need for it. She's happy to joke around with others or simply chat with them, as she enjoys spending time with her friends. She's also very playful, always trying to convince others into playing a game with her, whether it be mossball or tag or just wrestling - when it comes to wrestling, specifically, that is something she will take past her kithood and into her apprenticeship and warriorhood, as well. When it comes to her apprenticeship, she will have a single-minded determination to be the best of the best - not because she thinks she has to, but because she wants to protect her friends and her Clan as well as she can. There will be times where she'll stay up for days on end just to make sure that she has a fighting move down pat or catching prey for the Clan (when it comes to hunting, especially during leafbare or famines), and will have to be dragged into the apprentice's den or goaded into eating a meal. She'll end up becoming defensive of her Clan and friends, not taking insults lightly, even if she doesn't have a short temper or anything of the sort. She can be protective when she needs to be, but most of the time she accepts that the cats around her are strong enough to protect themselves, but if they are sick or injured she can change in a heartbeat to becoming a protective and caring cat - almost like a mother, at times - and once that cat is healed she can change back to her normal self just as quickly. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song